


City of Stars

by Sleepying_birdy



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Cheesy, Craigs actually a sweet heart, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair Playing, How Do I Tag, I update when I feel like it, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Shotgunning, Smoking, They talk for hours, Tweeks kinda shy but also not?, and awkward, and he tries to act cool, but like i will update a couple times every month, confused, craig is a space nerd, craigs in a gang, gay boys being gay, hes also awkward, i dont really like angsty stuff, i love these two, im not writing stuff like "anal sex" cause wtf, just a cute love story, smoking weed for the first time, so this wont be very angsty, they meet in a funny way, they're both 15, tweek works at his parents coffee shop, tweeks a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepying_birdy/pseuds/Sleepying_birdy
Summary: Tweeks parents decided to move to the city so their coffee shop can get more business. On the second day of settling in, while at  the store Tweek encountered a black haired boy, who he now knows is called Craig, smoking in front of the shop.After a long semi-awkward conversation the two boys got to know each other well and Craig came back to visit Tweek every night.





	City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited. I wrote this from the span of 3am to 6:40 am so forgive the errors

Tweek's currently sitting on a filled cardboard box with large writing on it that says "Clothing" in a small empty room. His mind was a elsewhere though as he was thinking about his old town and how he'd miss it. Sure he didn't have many friends, well friends in general, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the beautiful scenery and cute little shops near his old house. 

 

A heavy frown was plastered on his face as he looked back at his old town with fond memories, it just isn't fair that he had to move. His parents told him they were moving to South Park not even a month ago with no warning what so ever before hand. The reason they moved is because the shop wasn't getting enough traffic and his parents didn't want to get "real" jobs. Don't misunderstand, Tweek loved the coffee shop and enjoyed working there but not to the point where he's willing to move 3 hours away from his home town to a completely new one. 

 

 "Honey?" A soft voice called from behind him. In a frantic manner he whipped his head to face the voice but relaxed when he saw his mother in the doorway. 

 

"hey mom..." His voice was groggily and sounded as if he was crying, which to be honest he was but he still gave her a soft smile as to reassure her.

 

"Are you alright? I've been calling you for almost 10 minutes now but since you didn't answer i assumed you fell asleep and went to check on you." Tweek just nodded and sat up, fixing his messed up shirt collar.

 

"Mhm i-i'm fine mom, don't worry just tired. M-Maybe i'll go for a walk soon to wake myself up so i can help out a b-bit more."

 

"Honey don't worry about that, me and your father are almost done with the stuff downstairs so once we finish we're gonna call it a day and start the upstairs stuff tomorrow," Tweek nodded as she continued "But i do think it's a good idea for you too go for a walk. You know, too clear your head. It's been a busy couple of days but it'll calm down soon, don't worry." She gave a soft smile to her son who was now approaching her.

 

Tweek wrapped his arms around his mom and she hugged him back and smiled, patting his back. 

 

"Thanks mom, i'll keep that in m-mind" he pulled away and walked down the hall to the stairs when his mother called out.

 

"Where are you off to?" Tweek looked back and gave a grin

 

"To go for that walk. I'll be back in an hour or so"  He said hopping down the stairs as he heard his mother give him an okay.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

 

Ugh he's so stupid! It's currently 8:30 pm in October and Tweek forgot his sweater at home but didn't realized he was cold until this very moment and by now he was already a few blocks away from his new home so it'd just be a pain too go and get it now. Rolling down the sleeves of his loose green button up he gave out an annoyed huff.

 

Stuffing his hands in his jean pockets he looked at the setting sun and noticed the beautiful colors of the sky. Sure it wasn't anything compared to his old town but South Park isn't that bad when people aren't outside. Over the past 30 something hours of being here Tweek could already tell this town was noisy, something he hated but once it hits 8 everyone stays inside their homes. 

 

After walking for twenty or so minutes Tweek decided to head back to the house until he noticed that he was close to the shop that his parents also bought and he still had sometime till he had to go home so why not stop by and unpack some stuff. By the time he reached the Shop the sun has completely set even though it only took like five minutes to get to there but oh well.

 

Walking up to the glass doors and pulling out his spare key his mom told him to hold on too he unlocked the front doors and turned on the lights revealing the empty small shop with boxes scattered about and a few tables with chairs stacked on them. Making sure he shut the door behind he opened the first box that was closest to him which was filled with the uniforms (just a plain black apron with the Shops name and logo) so he took those out and placed them on the counter. Taking one out of the neatly folded pile Tweek put it on himself to see how it'd look. 

 

Although it took sometime for him to tie the little bow around his waist when he looked down we was pleased with how it looked. It fit perfectly which was rare since he was only 5'4 and everything looked big on him. His parent probably took his height into consideration when ordering his uniform which was nice of them to do. 

 

Walking over to another box and noticed that it says "Plant inside" in bold black writing Tweek made a confused face. Slowly opening and pulling out the plant he saw that they were potted Daisys. "How the fuck aren't they wilted?" He thinks to himself. Picking up the heavy pot, grunting, he slowly and steadily walked towards the door and somehow was able to open it with his elbow and foot. Inching his way out the door he placed the pot beside the brick wall on the ground and let out a warn out huff, hands on knees. God even though he was really skinny he was also extremely out of shape.

 

While Tweek was trying to catch his breath he heard a snort from behind him but this time he knew it wasn't his mother. Whipping his head around, nearly giving giving himself whiplash, he saw a random guy and gave out the most high pitched, terrified scream you could possibly imagine and ended up falling on his ass in the process of screaming.

 

The stranger must have noticed the damage he caused and quickly rushed over to Tweek mumbling "Oh shit" while doing so.

 

Tweek looked up at the stranger and saw the concern on the guys face. He bent down to Tweeks level and extended his hand which Tweek only stared at. 

 

"I don't bite, here take my hand." The guy chuckled and Tweek noticed how deep his voice was. Taking in a deep breath Tweek grabbed the strangers hand, which the stranger happily pulled Tweek up. 

  

Steadying himself, Tweek finally took a good look at the guys face and dear God. He wasn't just attractive, he was hot and looked to be around his age! He was wearing a winter hat for some reason but the didn't take away from how attractive the guy was. Shaking his mind away from those thoughts Tweek noticed smoke and looked down to the guys hand and saw a cigarette. Frowning Tweek looked up at the guy.

 

"Y-you can't smoke here, Go away." He tried to sound serious but his stutter made him seem less of that.

 

The stranger smirked, sending Tweeks heart flying, and shook his head. "No can do blondie i smoke where i want." His eyes meet Tweeks and he noticed how dark the others eyes are.

 

"I-it doesn't work like that! You can't just n-not listen to what i'm saying!" Tweek was getting annoyed and all attraction to this guy was basically gone.

 

"Well i just did, deal with it." The guy was still smirking which made Tweek huff loudly.

 

"You know what? Fine have it your way, you'll just bore yourself out eventually." Tweek said, giving up because he knows he wont win against this guy.

 

Entering the shop once more hoping to ditch that guy he heard the door open and turned his head around in a frustrated manner. The guy's just standing there looking around, hands in his blue hoodie pocket. At least he doesn't have a smoke in his hand this time.

 

"DUDE! You can't just enter without permission! That's trespassing!" Tweek walking up to the guy with arms crossed trying to look intimidating but most likely failed due to the height difference since the guy was probably around 5'9 or 5'10.

 

"Like hell if i care, besides i doubt you'd call the police."

 

"And why would you assume that, huh?" Tweek was now 100% annoyed and just wanted to go to sleep.

 

"I don't know, you just don't seem like the kind of guy who would do that"  The guy nodded off scratching his chin, pretending to think.

 

"So what" Are you just planing to follow me around?" Tweek groaned.

 

"That's the plan." The guy nodded.

 

"Why one Earth would you do that exactly?" Tweek said, rubbing his temples.

 

"I've never seen you before, its nice to have a new face to look at." The guy confirmed.

 

Tweek walked over to the counter, grabbing another apron and throwing it at the guy, making it hit his face. The guy grabbed it and held it out looking confused.

 

"If you're going to bother me at least help out." Tweek gave the dude an annoyed look and had his arms crossed. The guy huffed and mumbled a few things out of annoyance but put it on regardless.

  


Tweek pointed towards some boxes and gave the guy instructions one what to do which he obeyed after saying how much he didn't want to do this which Tweek replied with for him to just go home then. After the guy unpacked somethings Tweek gave him a broom and told time to sweep up the floor while he would start to set up somethings. 

  


"Me, the most feared kid in all of South Park, sweeping someone elses fucking floor. What the fuck am i doing this is bullshit-" Tweek could hear the guy mumble even more shit but he tuned it out for the most part. Tweek's currently focusing on putting up some picture frames of landscapes and crap like that around the shop when he heard the guy calling for him.

  


"Heyyyyyyy!" He called out to Tweek in an annoying voice. Good God.

  


"WHAT?!" Tweek snapped which made the guy chuckle only to make Tweek even more annoyed.

  


"Jezz calm down, just trying to introduce myself. I'm Craig." The guy, Craig, walked up to Tweek.

  


"T-tweek..." Tweek looked away due to the embarrassment he felt towards his name.

  


"Oh like the shops name?" Craig asked tilting his head in awe. Tweek chuckled at that.

  


"N-no i was named after the shop, f-funny huh?" Even though Tweek chuckled he was frowning.

  


"Nah that's still pretty cool if you asked me. My parents named me Craig because it was the top choice for boys names at the time." Craig gave soft laugh which Tweek laughed at the as well.

  


The two boys laughed at that for a little longer until Tweeks phone rang. He told Craig to wait just a second and walked towards the counter. Pulling it out of his pocket he noticed it was his mom and that's when he realized the time. It's currently 10:08. S H I T. Tweek picked up the phone and his mothers voice greeted him.

  


"Tweek honey? Me and your father went out an hour ago and well be home soon so sorry if we weren't there when you got home! How was your walk sweetheart?" His mothers voice was soft and sweet. F U C K

  


"H-hHi mom! Went great! W-when will you be home?" Tweek was about to pass out. He can't believe he forgot his curfew! Sure his moms very sweet but his father isn't as nice and is very old fashioned so if he finds out Tweek is still out Tweek will get a beating and a good one at that. 

  


"Maybe in 10 minutes?" His mom answered cutting off what he was thinking.

  


"Oh i forgot i left the shower on! I better go shut it! Bye mom!" Tweeks panic got the best of him.

  


"Be hone-" Tweek cut off his mom by shutting off the phone and running towards the front doors, nearly forgetting about Craig.

  


"Hey, Hey! What's the rush?" Craig asked oblivious to Tweeks current dilemma.

  


"I forgot i had to be home an hour ago and it'll take 30 minutes to get to my house and they'll be back in 10 and theres no way i can-" Tweeks rambling was cut off with Craigs voice hushing him.

  


"Dude calm down, since i distracted you ill give you a ride home!" Craig put a hand on Tweeks shoulder as the he was taking off his apron.

  


"But aren't you my age? Doesn't that mean you're too young to drive?!" Tweek was very confused but still panicking.

  


"I meant on my bike, it was build for for two people since it has these bars attached to the tier that you would stand on." Craig explained.

  


"But wouldn't i fall?! Craig are you crazy?!" Tweek exclaimed.

  


"Just hold onto me! Common if you don't hurry you'll get in trouble! Also put this on since its cold." Craig put his apron on the table and pulled off his hoodie and handed it to Tweek. He was wearing a plain back t under it with a small alien head on the top right. 

  


Tweek was about to protest when Craig suddenly walked out the door leaving Tweek behind.

  


Tweek huffed but threw on the large blue hoodie and hurried behind him.

  


  


\-----------

  


  


'CRAIG! CRAIG! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Tweek was currently having a mental breakdown and a panic attack at the same time because of how fast Craig was going. Sure they were on a bike but hell, they were going faster then some cars probably. Craig was just laughing the whole time as Tweek was nearly choking him since his arms were around his neck.

  


"Calm down Tweek! You'll make up fall! Just down here?" Craig asked shouting.

  


"YEAH!" Tweek responding also yelling. Craig was probably going deaf at this point.

  


Tweek let out another loud screech as Craig quickened his speed, as if they weren't going fast already. Suddenly the bike came to a stop and Tweek nearly fell off.

  


"Is this is? This was the house that was recently bought so im just assuming it's yours." Craig asked, slightly out of breath.

  


Tweek nodded, relieved his parents car isn't out front. He feels a weight fall off his chest as he let out a sigh and rested his head on Craigs back without realizing it. 

  


"You okay back there?" Craig chuckled at the boy behind him cause Tweek to nod and lifting his head, getting off Craigs bike. 

  


"Thanks for giving me a ride!" Tweek said scratching the back of his head.  


  


"No problem. I need to go take care of something but ill see you tomorrow if you don't pack up and move towns again." Craig said, getting ready to pedal away when Tweek shouted out to him.

  


"Your sweater!" 

  


"Keep it! Just give it back to me tomorrow! Night Tweek!" Craig said leaving the drive way as Tweek waved him goodbye.

  


Heading inside, Tweek went straight to his empty room and crawled onto his mattress that was currently one the floor sure to the fact that they just moved in and hadn't had time to set up the beds. He didn't even bother to change out of his clothes or Craigs hoodie. He just fell alseep right away, dreaming of nothing.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this is bad


End file.
